On a clear day, I can see my boyfriend
Natalie’s outfit A blue hoodie with the number 19, leggings and long furry boots Transcript (At emerald street, a raccoon named ralphie is crying) 18 Volt: ralphie, What’s wrong with you? ralphie: I stepped on a stone! 18 volt: no need to cry, let me tell you (Sings) Just stop your crying It's a sign of the times Welcome to the final show Hope you're wearing your best clothes You can't bribe the door on your way to the sky You look pretty good down here But you ain't really good If we never learn, we been here before Why are we always stuck and running from The bullets? The bullets We never learn, we been here before Why are we always stuck and running from The bullets? The bullets Just stop your crying It's a sign of the times We gotta get away from here We gotta get away from here Just stop your crying It'll be alright They told me that the end is near We gotta get away from here Just stop your crying Have the time of your life Breaking through the atmosphere And things are pretty good from here Remember everything will be alright We can meet again somewhere Somewhere far away from here We never learn, we been here before Why are we always stuck and running from The bullets? The bullets We never learn, we been here before Why are we always stuck and running from The bullets? The bullets Just stop your crying It's a sign of the times We gotta get away from here We gotta get away from here Stop your crying Baby, it will be alright They told me that the end is near We gotta get away from here We never learn, we been here before Why are we always stuck and running from The bullets? The bullets We never learn, we been here before Why are we always stuck and running from The bullets? The bullets We don't talk enough We should open up Before it's all too much Will we ever learn? We've been here before It's just what we know Stop your crying, baby It's a sign of the times We gotta get away We got to get away We got to get away We got to get away We got to get away We got to, we got to (away) We got to, we got to (away) We got to, we got to (away) (The next morning) Ralphie: Hey mr, what are you doing, are you singing or rapping? 18 volt: (raps) rub, rub. Rub your skin. Please ralphie, rub like a raccoon does Ralphie: Well, since I saw you at the street, i’ll gonna say your gonna sing to the girls 18 volt: am I gonna sing to the girls? Boo ya! ralphie: mr, this is going to be fun, Let's sing the Wash Song so I can clean you up 18 volt: Okay, let’s do this, raccoon (at sapphire street) natalie: Oh volty 9 Volt: yes natalie: Note this is the first episode to feature Breanna Yde as the voice of Natalie bitzblock following Mya Lecior-Nayer's retirement and her death of misadventure. Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes